Shadows of the Past
by ReelTreble
Summary: AU; sequel to Unbreakable Bonds. As the company of Thorin Oakenshield sets off on their perilous journey to reclaim Erebor; Kili is harboring a dark secret from his family and friends, creating a rift between him and Fili. While Thorin's obsession to reclaim his homeland may make him lose what his holds most dear. Shadows of the past are not easily forgotten and they're closing in.
1. A Trick of the Mind

Hello readers! I'm back with the next story in my Hobbit series! This story takes place after the events of Unbreakable Bonds and will continue through the movies/book. If you have not read the previous stories of this universe you will be very confused on what is happening in this. Please read the beginning story for this series because I would really like you to get the full effect of what's happening. Just to let you know now: this is a preview of my next story, which I am currently working on, and may not be updated immediately. I am hoping to have a buffer of a few chapters before posting my next one; that way I can update on a mostly regular schedule. I just couldn't wait to see what people think of this!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or its wonderful characters! I just like to play with them a bit :)

As always, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

A Trick of the Mind

"_Clunk…thump…clunk...thump," _the harsh rhythmic sounds of arrow after arrow sinking deep into the wooden targets of the Blue Mountain's training ground resonated throughout the surrounding trees. The early summer's wind blew greatly, making the dark-haired archer constantly have to readjust his aim. The various targets lined the trees at many different heights and distances; worn from decades of use. The archer's last arrow sunk into the final target's paint-faded blue middle and he stood for a moment breathing quietly; his bow arm still extended. The young dwarf archer closed his warm brown eyes as he tried to steady his slightly shaking hand.

After a few more moments Kili finally let his bow hand drop to his side and carefully went to retrieve the dozens of arrows from each target, rolling his tense shoulder muscle as he walked. The young dwarf almost reached the first target when a branch snapped behind him. Swiftly, Kili yanked the closest arrow out of the wooden target, notched his bow, and turned to aim at the noise. As Kili turned with his aim raised he came face to face with Carrek, the horrible enemy of his past. The massive goblin stood a few feet away from him, chuckling harshly, with evil malice in his cold black eyes. Kili's breath increased as panic assaulted his chest and he started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, Kili! It's just me." Fili said quickly, hands raised in a non-threatening manner, concern etched deeply in his features.

Kili suddenly let out a long shaky breath and lowered his aim as the haunting image of Carrek morphed into his concerned older brother.

"Are you okay now?" Fili asked timidly.

Kili nodded his head slightly, "You can never be too careful in this area." He answered back smoothly, as if to try to hide the fear that was evident on his face as well as in his voice.

As Kili spoke he turned his back to his brother and began retrieving his arrows once more. Fili watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath and shaking his head sadly as he moved to help Kili gather his many scattered arrows.

"I never thought I would hear you say anything about being careful." Fili said in jest, trying to get his suddenly quiet brother talking.

Kili looked sideways at Fili and flashed him a obliviously forced smile. "You know, I do listen to you and Uncle Thorin...some of the time."

Fili nodded his head and notice Kili favoring his left shoulder. "Well, that's something at least. But it seems you still have trouble listening to Oin."

Kili stopped moving and turned to fully face Fili in confusion. Fili walked up to Kili slowly and lightly tapped on his brother's shoulder before handing him the rest of his arrows.

"Oh, that. My shoulder is fine Fili, Oin said working the muscle would be good for it."

"Oin told you not to push your shoulder too much too soon, Kili."

"I'm not pushing it Fili! Now could you please just dropped it?!" Kili shouted in frustration and dropped his arm full of arrows on the training table where his quiver already lay.

Fili took a step back and again raised his hands, "Fine, I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kili squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not your fault," the young dwarf mumbled to himself. After taking a calming breath Kili quietly walked over to Fili and placed both of his hands on his older brother's shoulders. Looking him directly in the eyes the young dwarf spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help. I didn't mean to shout at you."

Fili smiled lightly at Kili and placed a hand behind his little brother's head just above his scarred neck; something only a few could do without the dark-haired dwarf flinching at the contact, and answered back in a low steady voice. "Think nothing of it Brother, you know I will always be here for you; no matter what you can talk to me."

Kili nodded his head and looked away, "I know." He whispered.

The brothers separated and Kili started placing his brown and gold feathered arrows back into his quiver. While Kili was busy Fili watched him and noted the way his younger brother's hands would lightly shake, how his eyes would dart to look at every little noise, and worst of all how Kili would try to avoid almost all eye contact. Fili didn't know what was troubling his brother, but he knew there was more to what happen with Carrek and Maluc than his brother said. Fili knew that Kili was hiding something, and that something was eating him up inside. What the fair-haired dwarf didn't know was why Kili didn't feel like he could tell him what was bothering him. Their entire lives Kili never would hide his feelings or thoughts from Fili, and the fact that his is hiding something now worried the blond dwarf greatly.

Kili noticed Fili watching him and saw that his brother looked deep in thought, as if he was trying to decide if he should do something. Not wanting Fili to ask him what was troubling him for the hundredth time since his ordeal with the orcs and goblins, Kili quickly tried to distract his brother's thoughts. He just couldn't talk about what was on his mind; not now…maybe never.

"What are you doing down here so soon, Fili? I thought you were sharpening your weapons for the journey? We're not meeting until midday. Did you finish early?"

Again Fili looked at Kili in concern. "Kili, I did sharpen my weapons. It's almost time for supper. I thought you were going to yell at me for being late. How long have you been at this?"

Kili looked up at the sky in disbelief, "longer than I realized."

The frown on Fili's face increased, but before he could comment on his brother's words Kili continued to try to change the subject of their conversation. "Just think Fili, in a few days' time we will be on a quest we have only ever dreamed of." Kili suddenly looked at Fili with a spark in his eyes, a spark reminding Fili of the old Kili. The way his brother was before his ordeal over a year ago. And as Fili looked into those eyes he couldn't bear to see that look leave his little brother so he let Kili change their conversation.

"It doesn't seem real. I have heard so many stories about Erebor, of the halls of our ancestors. But never had I actually thought we would see the inside of its walls, or be there to take it back from the dragon; to bring our people home." Fili said confidently a true smile stretching his lips for the first time that day.

Kili smiled back, "it will be nice to be on the road and moving. To be a part of a real adventure; like the old tales. And I'd like to see everyone again. It's been near six months since we last saw Dwalin and close to a month since we saw Uncle Thorin." Kili spoke with lost enthusiasm, sounding so much like the old carefree Kili that it made Fili smile brightly as he remembered better times spent with his little brother. He thought of the many pranks he and Kili pulled, of slaying their mother's furniture and the dreaded tickle monster as children, and the decades of training they spent together.

Suddenly Kili's voice became quiet as he started to stare off into the distance. "Yes...it will be good to see them again." Kili's eyes glazed over and became distant as he spoke and Fili quickly tried to get his attention back.

"Well, there's still daylight left. Do you want to train with me for a while? You can keep trying to teach me how to use that bow of yours." Fili said in desperation.

But it was too late. In an instant the old Kili was gone; the spark that was just there, replaced by guarded eyes. "No, you were right. I uh... I think I pushed my shoulder too far today. I should rest it and I still have to finish packing." Kili said avoiding Fili's eyes as he picked up his quiver and bow.

"Kili..." Fili started, but he didn't know what else to say. So he just looked at his little brother, feeling utterly lost.

Kili looked back at Fili with a sad smile and asked, "See you at home?"

Fili nodded back, "of course."

With Fili's words Kili turned away and started slowly making his way back towards The Blue Mountains. Fili watched him leave until he could no longer see Kili's form in the distance. After he was alone Fili's face fell and the blond dwarf felt angry, frustrated, and sad tears rim his pale blue eyes. The young dwarf took a few shaky breaths, clutching his fist tightly at his sides, willing himself to calm down. He would do Kili no good if he could not control himself.

After Fili calmed he looked up sharply at the weapons rack filled with dozens of swords, knives, hammers, and axes. He stared at each, his mind racing, but instead of walking towards them to train the young dwarf sharply turned and made his way back to the mountain. Fili moved swiftly through the crowded market place to the living quarters and did not stop until he reached a familiar wooden door.

Fili lifted his slightly callused hand to knock, but hesitated. The fair-haired dwarf took a small step back, uncertainties assaulting his mind and making him waver in this decision. But as quickly as his doubt came thoughts of Kili's behavior filled the older brother's mind again, bringing him to knock firmly on the harsh wood.

After only a few moments the door swung open and a voice called out joyfully. "Fili, my boy! What can I do for you Laddie?" Balin asked and carefully looked around Fili, "Where is that troublesome brother of yours? I thought you two are attached at the hip." The aging dwarf finished with a wink.

Fili looked at Balin and immediately the older dwarf knew something was wrong with Kili. Balin could tell the look of an older brother desperate to protect his younger sibling. "Kili is at home packing for the quest, Mister Balin." Fili answered back respectfully before adding, "Can we talk?"

"Ah yes the quest. I myself have been getting everything ready to leave. Why don't you come in lad? I can make us some tea while we talk." Balin's voice was soft and his grip gentle as he led Fili into his kitchen.

As the two dwarves entered the room Balin pulled out a light wooden chair and indicated Fili take a seat. But the young dwarf began pacing the length of the kitchen instead. Balin watched Fili make a few passes and silently shook his head before clearing his throat to get the young dwarf's attention.

"Fili, you're going to make me dizzy with all that pacing. Now sit down." Balin said in a firm yet still gentle voice; his tone a commanding one.

Fili sighed almost silently and moved to take a seat at the table. As Fili sat down Balin placed a tea kettle over the large flame burning brightly in the corner. The old advisor watched the young dwarf out of the corner of his eye while he continued to get the tea ready.

Fili had not stopped fidgeting since he took a seat; shifting back and forth, picking at the loose strands of his green sleeve, or tracing the wood grain of the table. For a moment Balin saw a much younger Fili awaiting punishment after being caught doing something wrong. He saw the scared young dwarfling itching to run back to his little brother's room just to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. Balin saw the young man who not but a year ago sat dutifully at his brother's bedside through the worst of the infection's fever until Kili awoke to scold him for not sleeping. The tea kettle's screech broke Balin from his musings and with steady hands the older dwarf quickly put together the tea bringing it to the table with a warm smile.

Balin handed Fili his tea, and frowned when the fair-haired dwarf immediately set the mug on the table. The two dwarfs sat in silence, as Fili wrestled with his jumbled thoughts, and Balin waited patiently for the younger to speak.

Suddenly Fili jumped from his seat and began pacing again, but stopped only after two more passes to face Balin. The young dwarf opened his mouth to speak but halted; letting out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands through his golden hair.

Slowly Balin set his now half-empty mug aside and rose to his feet. Crossing the floor he placed a hand on Fili's elbow and spoke with concern. "Fili, what has happened? Whatever is wrong, you can tell me."

Fili looked into Balin's wise eyes, searching, and ever so slightly nodded his head. "I need to talk to you, Mister Balin."

When Fili did not continue Balin said with a slight chuckle, "yes, yes I gathered that."

"It's...about Kili, as well as our upcoming quest. But what I have to say must stay between us; please...no one can know about what I need to talk about. Not your brother; not the company, and especially not Uncle Thorin. Can you do that, Mister Balin? Can you keep what I have to say between us?"

"Yes, of course. But I don't think it is necessary-" Balin started, but was interrupted by Fili's rushed voice.

"Because I would understand if you did not want to be put into a position where you may have to hide something from your kin...or from your king. But I can't have repercussions from this and I just need to talk to someone."

"Fili, I have watched you and your brother grow from young dwarflings. I feel as if you are my own children at time...well perhaps grandchildren." Balin said smile, his words making Fili chuckle quietly as he listened.

Balin continued softly, "If you need me to listen; I will listen."

Fili felt hope swell in his heart. Maybe Balin could help him figure out what to do without consequences. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Balin smiled and answered back, while chuckling softly, "There are a few secrets locked away in this old mind of mine. I think I could handle one more. Tell me what is troubling you, young Fili."

Fili took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before speaking somewhat shakily. "It's Kili...I don't want to say this, but...I'm not sure if he is ready for this quest. I don't think his shoulder is ready for what may come on this dangerous journey, or...his mind."

"What do you mean?" Balin asked in concern.

"His shoulder has been acting up lately, and I think it's because he's pushing it too far. Kili has been training with his bow every day since Dwalin made him a new one. But he almost always trains on his own now; he won't train with anyone for some reason. Ori asked him if he wanted to work on their aim together just the other day and Kili almost bit his head off! He apologized afterwards, but still. And if he doesn't think anyone is watching him, you can see the pain he's in clear on his face. But Kili won't tell Oin that he's in pain." Fili ranted loudly, worry plain on his face and in his eyes.

Balin placed his hands on the young dwarf's shoulders and squeezed tightly to get Fili's attention. "Slow down Lad; take a few deep breaths."

Fili reluctantly complied, slowing down his rapid breathing.

"Yes...that's it, good." Balin then led Fili to his recently vacated chair and gently push the fair-haired dwarf down. When he was finished setting Fili in his seat Balin pulled his other chair across the floor, creating a harsh scraping noise that assaulted their ears, and sat himself directly across from the worried youth.

Balin waited until he had Fili's attention before speaking sincerely, "Your brother had many injuries and the worst of them all was his shoulder. Not just because it was damaged the most, but because it took something he loved away from him. Kili was miserable when he could not lift his bow and shoot. Archery has always been your brother's release; it is something he is good at that no other dwarf can do well." Balin's eyes dropped and a sadness crept into his voice, "You must clear your mind and push all other distractions away if you are to achieve the focus that is required to shoot an arrow true. I think that is why Kili has worked at the training grounds so often. He wants to escape his thoughts and memories; for his youth he has been through more than most can say." Balin and Fili's locked gazes, "you both have."

Fili closed his eyes and willed his own nightmarish memories away. "I can understand that Kili wants to find a way to forget what has happened..." Fili opened his closed lids and continued, his voice cracking slightly, as his sight blurred from watery eyes. "But Balin, he is going to only hurt himself more."

Balin smiled sadly, "And I would expect nothing less from that thick-headed brother of yours. He is just like Thorin in that way. What I am more concerned about is something else you said. What is wrong with his mind?"

Fili tensed, this was something he wasn't sure he should tell anyone. Something that has stolen away most of his waking thoughts.

Balin sensing Fili discomfort lightly patted the young dwarf's hand. "Fili, you came here so I could help you, but I cannot do so if you do not tell me everything that is bothering you...so tell me."

"Something else happened to Kili when he was held captive by Carrek and Maluc." Fili answered, his eyes downcast, staring at his folded hands.

Balin's breath hitched, "What?! What did Kili say?"

Fili huffed out a miserable laugh, tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "That's just it, Balin! He won't tell me what's wrong, but I know that something more happened. Something bad enough to get between us. He won't even look me in the eyes! Whatever happened is eating Kili up inside and I have no idea how to help him!" Fili shouted, losing control of his emotions.

"Fili, calm down. Your brother went through a great deal of horrors, and he will not be able to just bounce back like nothing happened. But perhaps you think there is more wrong that there truly is. I know you are concerned for Kili and maybe that concern is clouding your judgment."

Fili's face flashed with anger, "He almost shot me today! I was going to meet him at the forge and he wasn't there so I went to the training grounds and I found him. I came from behind him...I called to him, but he didn't hear me. A twig snapped under my foot and Kili turned to shoot me! My little brother looked at me and I knew it wasn't me he was seeing...he was terrified."

"Has that happened before?"

"Not like that. Sometimes when he's alone or thinks no one is watching he will just stare at nothing. He will be caught up in his mind, in a memory, or who knows what. But this...today...was the worst I have seen."

"I see, well Lad; that is distressing. Perhaps it would be best if Kili did not join us in our quest. It will be very dangerous just getting to Erebor and if the dragon still lives."

"No!" Fili shouted in alarm, jumping to his feet, his eye widening. "Balin, Kili and I have dreamed of Erebor; dreamed of being a part of taking our home back. I cannot take that away from him; we cannot. Not after everything else he has been through." Tiredly the blond dwarf dropped heavily back to his seat, as if a great weight was pulling him down, and looked helplessly back at Balin. "Please, I came to you for help so Kili could still make this journey with us. Because if he doesn't go, I will not leave him."

Balin looked at Fili proudly, "Kili is lucky to have an older brother as loyal as you by his side. I would not want to leave Kili either, but if he is to come we will need to keep an extra close eye on him."

Fili felt relief, "I fully intend on keep a very close eye on him. I just needed to know I would have someone there on this journey to help me keep him safe."

"You can count on me to help you, Fili…if you should need my help." Balin's eyes shined with wisdom and care.

Fili again jumped from his seat bringing Balin with him and crushed the aging dwarf in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Balin!"

The older dwarf laugh and returned the thankful hug readily. "You are welcome, Fili." Balin pulled back and looked into Fili's eyes. The fair-haired dwarf almost looked decades younger than when he first arrived on Balin's doorstep and the old advisor knew he had made the right decision. "Now, Laddie you best hurry home to your brother. I am certain that our youngest has yet to finish his packing and if you are to leave on schedule he will most likely be needing your help."

Fili nodded his head and made his way to the door, turning back to Balin just before leaving. "Kili and I will see you in Hobbiton in a few weeks' time; travel safely tomorrow."

"Aye Lad, I will. You just worry about getting you and your brother to the meeting place safely…and on time."

Fili titled his head in understand, grinning widely, before swiftly leaving.

* * *

End of the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought of the preview of my new story. Are you liking the direction I'm going with the characters? Is there anything you might want to see in this story? If you want more then you must review, follow and/or favorite! I write better when I know people are enjoying what I'm doinng. Until next time…


	2. Loyalties That Bind

Hello readers, I am back with chapter two of Shadows of the Past! It would seem that karma has caught up with me for being so mean to Kili in my previous story. I slipped and fell on the ice in my very own driveway, and while bracing the fall I dislocated my right shoulder. So let's just say it has been a bit of a pain trying to type with one arm. I would like to thank everyone for their support! For all of you who are following this story or have added it to your favorite stories, you're all amazing! Also thank you to everyone who review last chapter I cannot tell you how much your wonderful comments mean to me.

Thank you, KseniaNZ, TheShadowCat008, Ozlex, GregsMadHatter, hobbit199, BM originally, LiL PriNCeSs Me, GuardianOfMusic27855, emiliarose357, Iduff17, Oblivian03, theidjits, KsoraH, Kilioakenheart!

And to my guest reviewers,

Guest Jan.12- I am so happy you are enjoying this story! Thank you for your review.

Audrey- Thank you so very much for your incredible words! Your reviews for each of my stories have been so nice and I wanted to find a way to thank you, so I can up with thanking my guest reviewers in my beginning AU. I hope to someday make a living writing and am already working on a novel that will hopefully be published. Thank you again for your review.

Guest Jan. 21- Thank you for your review! I am definitely planning on finishing this story, and I can't wait to get to some of the later chapter ideas that I have!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two

Loyalties That Bind

"So you will not help us?!" Thorin's voice rumbled with frustration.

The dwarf king without a kingdom stood at the edge of a large round table. His clenched fists set firmly on the dark almost black wood and his blue eyes burning with anger. Around him six other dwarves; some standing with fury while the others sat watching the tense exchange happen.

"Thorin, you must see this from our side. This quest is unnecessary, and I will not risk the lives of my people for that of a fool's errand." A large dwarf with wiry hair from The Grey Mountains said in an exasperated tone.

"Fools?" Thorin said dangerously as he turned his head to look at the dwarf who spoke. Slowly he pushed himself from the table and walked towards the dwarf; his voice rising with each word he spoke. "You think it foolish to fight for your home...for your people? Tell me, if it was your mountain that was taken from you…would you feel the same?"

The dwarf from The Grey Mountains sighed tiredly, as if they had been arguing for a long time. When Thorin was only a few feet away; the dwarf opened his mouth to explain his words better, but was stopped by an angry voice ringing out amongst the gathered dwarves.

"Cousin, see reason! Erebor is lost; all of its jewels and riches are gone! The Arkenstone lay somewhere in the den of a fire drake forsaken! There is nothing we can do to change the past." Dain said harshly, his hands swinging wildly around with his words.

Thorin's head snapped to glare at Dain as he spoke in a low dangerous tone; his eyes burning with barely controlled rage. "That den that you speak of is my home! My ancestor's home! And I will not abandon my birthright any longer, nor leave my people without their rightful place in this world. I did not realize that Dain Lord of the Iron Hills clan would be such a coward. That you would turn your back on your kin when they ask for help!"

"Enough of this; I am no coward, Thorin! You just cannot see the truth in my words passed your own obsession." Dain hissed; his claim digging deep in Thorin's soul.

"You think that this is about an obsession? That I am incapable of thinking past my history, of thinking clearly?" Thorin spoke quietly, almost in disbelief.

"This quest is yours and yours alone, Thorin. We cannot risk the lives of our own people. I am sorry." A short round dwarf from The Red Mountains of the East said slowly, with a slight sadness in his voice as he turned to look away.

The dwarf king's mind raced for a moment before taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and turning to face the gathered clan leaders. "I will reclaim my homeland with or without any of your help. But do not expect me to forget this day should we succeed." With his word Thorin stomped out of the meeting and swiftly made his way to the room he had rented.

Thorin only got a few steps from the room when a shout from behind slowed the dwarf king's footsteps. "Thorin, wait a moment!" Turning the dwarf king saw the short dwarf from The Red Mountains rushing towards him. "Please stop Thorin, I must talk to you."

"If you will not help my people then there is no more to say. I need to leave soon if I am to not be late." Thorin said tiredly without looking back, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

A hand on his shoulder halted Thorin's stride as the Red Mountain dwarf caught up with him. Slowly, Thorin turned to look at the dwarf that stopped him and sighed heavily when he saw saddened eyes looking back. "Please, Thorin; it will only take a moment."

The dwarf king nodded slightly, giving the older dwarf permission to speak. Silence stretched between the two dwarves, until Thorin's patience broke. "If you have nothing to say then why did you stop me?"

The older dwarf looked startled as Thorin's voice pulled him from gathering his thoughts. The Red Mountain dwarf cleared his throat before meeting the dark-haired dwarf's gaze. "Thorin, I stopped you to ask…don't do this. If you continue on this quest it will surely cost you, and the cost may be greater than you are willing to pay."

Thorin began shaking his head heatedly with the older dwarf's words. "No, I cannot do what you ask. I cannot risk others claiming what is rightful ours!"

"I knew your father and he would not want you to throw your life away on this quest! Dragons live for centuries; just because Smaug the Terrible hasn't been seen for many years does not mean that he is gone!" The Red Mountain dwarf said desperately.

"My father would have done everything he could to bring his people home…and that is what I must do." Thorin said quietly, his anger draining completely. "I thank you for your concern, but this is something I must do."

The older dwarf looked at Thorin sadly, but nodded his head in understanding. "I know it is, but Thorin…try to be careful."

* * *

"Kili, are you ready to go?!" Kili looked up at the closed-door as he heard his brother's shout. Slowly the dark-hair dwarf stood from the edge of his bed he was sitting on and crossed the room; his pack in hand. The young dwarf hesitated at the door and turned back to look around the room one last time before him and Fill left.

Seeing the ghost of memories every place he looked; Kili closed his eyes and tried to remember every little detail. He remembered the way the floorboard in the middle on the room would creak as he snuck into his big brother's bed after a nightmare, and the musty smell from his father's old weapons chest that was used to store his and Fili's toys. The young dwarf opened his brown eyes and looked around at the chipped wooden furniture from sword fighting, the small hole in the wall from roughhousing, and the bent candlestick from a prank gone wrong. A slight smile stretched across the young dwarf's lips at the fond memories, but slowly his smile faded as his empty hand found its way to the scar on his neck. Darker memories tried to overwhelm the bright ones and the trouble youth felt his pulse quicken without consent. But before taunting thoughts could take hold, the door behind Kili opened and almost knocked the dark-hair dwarf off his feet.

Swiftly Kili rearranged his troubled features and threw up his guard, as he turned to his older brother with a smile plastered on his face. Shaking his head in mock disapproval Kili teased, "Now Fili, have you never learned to knock on a door?"

Fili smiled and laughed as he pushed his way farther into the room, "I don't have need to knock when entering my own bedroom, Kili. And I don't think it's really fair to blame the person coming into the room when you were the one standing in the door's path waiting to be hit."

Kili looked deep in thought, his brow knit together and voice steady. "That is a fair point." Slowly Kili raised his hand and placed it directly above his heart and smiled brightly, "I swear from this moment on I will not stand in the path of any door for more than a few moments to avoid that possible danger in the future. You can rest easy, Fili." Kili finished with a wink and Fili pushed him lightly at his antics.

"Wonderful, now if I can just get you to think before you act my job as an older brother will be complete." Fili said enthusiastically; his pale blue eyes shining.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

The fair-haired dwarf tossed his hands in the air while shaking his head back and forth, "I don't know why I bother."

Kili smiled and threw his arm over Fili's shoulders and began leading him from the room. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Fili. You can't help it, it's in your older brother bones."

Fili snorted at the unexpected answer, "Ha! Well that explains it."

"Of course it does."

"Yes, I'm protective of you because it's in my bones. And you're reckless because of your younger brother bones. That makes perfect sense!"

Kili looked at Fili with his mouth open dramatically, "Hey! I wouldn't say reckless."

Fili smirked, "Oh really? Then what would you call some of the stunts you've pulled that usually end with you getting hurt?"

It was silent for a moment while Kili thought of what to say and Fili felt his heavily burdened heart lift with the knowing smile that suddenly appeared on Kili's face before he answered back joyfully, "Adventurous."

A slight frown marred Fili's face as his mind caught on to the implications of that word. "Kili, maybe pull back a bit on your adventurous nature for this quest. It's going to be dangerous enough already." The fair-haired dwarf said seriously.

"Fili, all the best tales are filled with danger and adventure! Don't you want the story of how the dwarves of Erebor reclaimed their home from the dreaded dragon Smaug to be entertaining?"

Shaking his head Fili breathed out in a worried voice, "Kili."

"Relax Fili, I promise to be more careful than usual."

"Thank you." Fili started but was suddenly interrupted by Kili's low voice.

"IF...you can stop looking at me like a wounded puppy."

"I don't..." Kili raised an eyebrow and sent Fili a look that halted his brother's objections. "Okay...I'll try. I just worry about you after everything that has happened."

"I know you do." Kili whispered before raising his voice, "I understand your concerns but I'm fine; I just need time to come to terms with…certain things."

Fili looked back at his brother to find Kili's brown eyes downcast, so he placed a strong hand on his little brother's shoulder. "What does that mean?" He said somewhat desperately, hoping to finally get some answers.

Kili shrugged off Fili's hand and lifted his pack over his back as he started walking away. "It's nothing, Fili. Now let's get moving; I want to be the first ones there!"

Fili quickly slung his pack over his shoulder and rushed to catch up with his little brother. "Wait Kili, slow down! I have one last stop to make before we leave."

Kili slowed and waited until Fili was right next to him. "Lead on then." The dark-haired dwarf said with a sideways glance at his brother, not breaking stride.

As the brothers walked a very familiar route Kili's chest began to ach. He knew this was what Fili had in mind and agreed they needed to visit one last time before they left. But no matter what the young dwarf told himself, he could not control how each step became harder as they neared their destination. But despite his hesitation Kili continued to put one foot in front of the other, following Fili without question.

Fili and Kili quickly ascended the steep hillside; each of their steps in sync, and together dropped to their knees at the base of a large sturdy tree.

Kili sat back and watched as Fili reached out and gently placed his hand over their mother's name carved into elegant black stone. Kili's caring eyes saw as Fili bowed his head, lips moving in a silent goodbye. The dark-haired youth looked away, giving his brother a moment for himself and slowly placed his hand next to Fili's on the stone. Kili felt his eye burn with coming tears as he thought about the few years he had with his mother, and said his own goodbye. The young dwarf gazed back to look at his older brother when he felt a steady hand grip his shoulder in comfort, and was not surprised to see watery blue eyes looking back at him. No words needed to be exchanged for they both knew each other so well.

Fili knew visiting their mother's grave was going to be difficult for both him and his brother. Kili had been avoiding the topic for weeks now and Fili himself had not been able to gather the courage to visit for some time. It was the thought that they may never get to come back here to sit quietly, talk to Dis, or just seek comfort in knowing she was there, that made it hard to say their goodbyes. It was while avoiding those thoughts when Fili came up with an idea to keep a part of their mother with him and Kili while on the journey to Erebor. He still hadn't told Kili his plan and the blond dwarf was beginning to worry that his brother wouldn't like it.

Timidly Fili checked what Kili was doing and smiled sadly at his peaceful expression. Kili had his eyes closed and face titled ever so slightly towards the warming sun; a new habit. Ever since what happened with Carrek and Maluc Kili has tried to avoid the dark as much as possible and the sun quickly became a healing force. The younger dwarf tried to hide his fear, but the way Kili would become rigid as night would fall, or come up with an excuse for needing a candle to be lit is not something Fili missed. Fili hoped that getting Kili away from the mountain and on the road would help heal the torment that tortures his little brother's mind. Maybe even help Kili open up more about what happened to him, but Fili tried not to let his hopes build too high. He has been trying for over a year to help Kili, and Fili was starting to think his brother just wasn't going to fully bounce back from his ordeal.

Cautiously Fili slipped his hands into his pack and pulled out an old age-stained wooden box. Etched in the middle of the box's lid was the Durin royal crest that was latched closed with a brass hook.

Kili's eyes snapped open in a panic when he unexpectedly heard clanking noises. His hand swiftly reached for a hidden knife at his side as his gaze shot towards the noise's origin. His hand paused on the hilt of the knife when Kili saw that the noise came from Fili pulling out small metal tools from their mother's old jewelry box.

The young dwarf scrunched his face in confusion. "Fili, what are you doing?" Kili asked leaning towards his brother.

"I was thinking," Fili said continuing his work while trying to keep his voice steady. "Should our quest succeed, we'll be living in Erebor and not coming back here very often. So I came up with a way to bring a part of Mother with us, always."

Kili's eyes brightened as a true smile spread across his face; the kind of smile that created a spark in his eyes. "What is this grand idea?"

Fili winked, "you'll see, little brother."

Kili chuckled lowly and watch with great interest as Fili took up a small chisel and hammer. The blond dwarf brought the tools to the sleek stone with care and swiftly broke off two unique pieces from the cold surface. With a practice ease Fili retrieved the stone portions with one hand and with the other pulled out two lengths of leather cord. Kili's sight followed Fili's fingers as they wrapped a cord around each stone, and couldn't stop his growing smile as he realized what Fili was doing.

When the fair-haired dwarf finished he held out one of the two necklaces; the polished black stone pendant swinging gently in the warm summer's wind. Kili reached out to take the offered gift but frowned in confusion when Fili did not release it. The younger dwarf looked up and met his brother's fierce gaze.

"We start this journey together, as a family, and we will finish it that way. These necklaces bind us to that promise. That we will take any challenge that may come to us on this quest and we will overcome it as we do everything...together. Are you with me?" As Fili finished his words he released the cord.

Kili pulled his eyes away from Fili's to look closer at the necklace now in his hand. His thumb rubbing smoothly over the pendant as he felt a small tear slid its way down his cheek. Kili son of Dis carefully placed the cord over his wavy chestnut hair; his heart feeling lighter the moment the necklace settled against his chest. Determined Kili raised his chin and said in a strong unwavering voice, "I'm with you Fili, until our end in this world comes. We will finish this quest together."

* * *

Soooo what do you think? Are you enjoying the story so far? Have any ideas that you might want to see happen? Please review and let me know what you thought of chapter two! Remember to favorite, follow, and review; I love reading all of your comments, they always bring a smile to my face! :)


End file.
